warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvachts fanfictions / Een Nieuw Thuis / Deel 1
Wat leuk dat je hier kijkt, ! Dit is mijn nieuwe reeks, genaamd Eeuwige Strijd. Het gaat over de zwerfkat Femi die in nde Stam gaat wonen. Hoofdpersonen: thumb|268px|Dit is Femi thumb|268px|dit is Storm Proloog 'Jullie zullen niet winnen!' siste een grote, donkerbruine poes tegen een bleekgrijze kater. 'Steenspreker, jouw Grotwachten kunnen niet op tegen mijn krijgers.' De poes zwaaide geirriteerd met haar staart. 'De Stam is sterker, Vonkster. De Stam der Eeuwige jacht waakt oer ons. Haar kracht is aanstaanjagend.' Motster trilde van woede, en brulde: 'Aanvallen!' Zo begon het grote gevecht. Een zalzijn, Storm Die Waait Over Het Land, vicht met al zijn kracht. 'Je kunt het!' riep zijn mentor hem toe. Maar hij verloor van een grotere Clanleerling. Hij smakte neer, op de stenen.Er komt iemand die je leven zal veranderen.'miauwde een stem in zijn hoofd. 'Terugtrekken!' riep Steenspreker woest. 'Maar we zijn nog niet klaar met jullie, WolkenClan.' 'Storm?' miauwde Storms zus, de Heler-leerling Merel verdrietig, 'Leef je nog?' Zachtjes knikte hij. Zo snel als ze kon sleepte ze haar broertje naar het kamp. 'Steenspreker, Storm gaat dood! Red hem, alstublieft!' smeekte ze. Steenspreker lachte vriendelijk. 'Ben je vergeten dat je Heler-leerling bent? Je moet het zelf doen.' Storm was aan het dromen. Het was over duister. Om hem heen, onder en boven hem. Hij hoorde pootstappen, gegrom en gesnauw. Hij voelde iets achter hem. Storm draaide zich om, en zag een oogverblindend licht. Een paar staart lengtes voor hem zag hij een beeldschone, taankleurige, gevlekte poes. Ze fluisterde iets.'' '....de strijd om de twee groepen te redden....' Hoofdstuk 1 Een regendruppel wekte de taankleurige poes. Ze schudde haar kop, en stond op uit het nest van bladeren.'Opstaan, zusje.' klonk een zachte stem. 'Ja, Tolena. Ik kom al.' De poes stond op. 'We hebben een vergadering bij vlakbij Rozemarijns boerderij.' '' Pff, een vergadering. ''dacht ze. 'Femi?' Vermoeid liep Femi achter haar zus aan. De stad was zo vreselijk saai. Het liefst had Femi tochten gemaakt over de wereld, maar ze was 7 maanden oud en van haar moeder, Raina mocht dat niet. Tolena en Halima waren Femi's zussen. Ze had nog een broer en een vader, maar zij wonen in de bergen. 'Kom, Femi, Tolena! We gaan met mama naar de vergadering.' miauwde Halima. Raina wachtte bij de ingang van hun schuur. Femi en haar familie waren eenlingen, geen poesiepoezen. Jinx, een zwerfkat, had haar verteld dat de vergadering heel speciaal was. 'Nyx!' riep Raina. 'Ga je ook? Komt je partner ook?' Ze doelde op Corus. Nyx schudde haar hoofd. 'Hij is ziek.' Toen ze bij Rozemarijns boerderij aankwamen, stond een poes op hen te wachten. Ze rook naar bergen, en water. 'Deze kant op.' miauwde ze. Ze leidde hen naar een groot hol, waar alle eenlingen, poesiepoezen en zwerfkatten waren. 'Kijk, daar is jullie vader!' riep Raina verbaasd. Halima keek Femi en Tolena verrast aan. 'Iedereen is er, Arend.' miauwde de poes tegen Femi's vader. 'Storm,' fluisterde Arend, 'Sta niet zo dom naar die taankleurige poes te staren.' Toen begon hij met spreken. 'Katten uit de tweebeenplaats,' begon hij. Wij hebben een voorstel. Verlaat deze saaie plek, om bij ons in de bergen te wonen. Jullie zullen andere namen krijgen, als jullei toestemming geven. In de Stam zullen jullie een eervol leven leiden.' Femi dacht na. Ze wou zo graag weg hier, maar wou haar familie ook niet verlaten. 'Dus gaan we nu een speciale test doen voor de jonge katten.' miauwde hij. 'Alle katten jongen dan 10 manen komen met een Stamkat mee naar buiten.' De kleine zwarte kater tegen wie haar vader praatte, liep naar haar toe. 'Kom maar mee.' miauwde hij zacht. Na die training... Femi ging weer terug het hol in, met Halima en Tolena. 'Ik ga mee!' miauwde ze enthousiast. Tolena knikte. 'Vaarwel, dan. Ik blijf hier.' Raina liep naar haar kittens toe. 'Ik ga. Tolena, jij kunt op jezelf passen toch?' Ze knikte, maar leek onzeker. Raina, Femi, Tolena en Halima geloofden altijd al in de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht. 'Hopelijk zie ik je ooit in de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht.' miauwde ze, en raakte haar zusjes neus aan. 'Jullie blijven nog een kwart maan hier,' miauwde Arend. 'Dan kunnen jullie de dingen oefenen die jullie geleerd hebben. Hoofdstuk 2 De volgende ochtend ging Femi alleen de stad in. Over een week zou ze met haar moeder en Halima, en waarschijnlijk veel poesiepoezen, zwergkatten en eenlingen. '''De Clan en de Stam zullen allemaal vechtend ten onder gaan.' ''fluisterde een stem in hara hoofd. 'Wie is daar?' vroeg Femi verbaasd. Niemand gaf antwoord. Dus stapte Femi verder. 'Zou ik mijn thuis echt kunnen verlaten?' vroeg ze aan zichzelf. 'Femi!' riep een bekende stem. 'Rozemarijn! Wat doe je hier?' miauwde Femi verbaasd. 'Raina vroeg me je te zoeken. Tolena is gevangen door tweebenen!' Femi keek geschrokken. 'Echt?' 'Nee hoor, grapje. Maar je vader, Arend, is in jullie hol om zijn kittens te ontmoeten!' Femi's ogen werden groot. Daarna sprong ze achter Rozemarijn aan. 'Papa?' miauwde ze verbaasd toen ze Arend zag. Halima en Tolena keken haar kant op. 'Hoi, Femi! Dit is onze vader, Arend.' miauwde Halima. 'Ik heb besloten om toch mee te gaan.' miauwde Tolena. 'Raina, waarom heb je hen eigenlijk niet aan mij gegeven?' vroeg Arend. 'Femi lijkt een geboren vechter.' Femi stak haar kin fier omhoog. Halima en Tolena rolden met hun ogen. 'Ik heb zin om bij de Stam te wonen.' miauwde Tolena. 'Maar ik zal denk ik wel onze vrienden missen.' Een kwart maan later Femi maakte zich klaar voor een tocht naar de bergen. Nyx, Raina, haar zussen en nog veel katten die ze niet kenden gingen mee. 'Arend heeft gezegd dat als je acht manen bent, dan wordt een Zalzijn. Jullie zijn nog maar zeven manen, dus nog geen training voor jullie.' miauwde Raina streng. 'Zorg dat je vlak bij de groep blijft.' Femi liep rondjes in het hol. 'Femi, kun je echt niet een seconde stil zitten?' vroeg Halima geirriteerd. Halima was uit een eerder nest, net als Donder, hun broer. Zij zou al meteen Zalzijn worden. 'We gaan!' riep Nyx. Jinx en Rozemarijn waren nergens te bekennen. 'Papa!' riep Halima. 'Ik mag een zalzijn worden, toch? Word ik een Prooijager of Grotwacht?' Arend siste ongeduldig. 'Dat zie je wel, torrenbrein.' Donder en Storm waren er ook. 'Hoi Storm!' miauwde Femi. 'Uhh.... hallo.' miauwde hij verlegen. Femi liep naar Tolena. 'Spannend?' vroeg Femi aan haar zusje. Ze knikte. 'Ik hoop dat het in de bergen niet eng is...' miauwde ze. Femi lachtte. 'Serieus? Zo eng wordt het niet. ''Ik weet hoe het eruit ziet daar.' ''Tolena keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Euh, nee, grapje.' zei ze snel. ''Ik moet mijn geheim bewaren. '' Hoofdstuk 3 Storm slofde achter zijn mentor, Arend aan. Hij kon bijna alleen maar aan Femi denken. Ze was intelligent, aardig en sterk. Wie zou je anders als partner willen? 'Is Femi jouw dochter?' vroeg hij. Donder, die naast hem liep, knikte. 'Ja. Ze is m'n zus.' Donder glipte tussen de katten door, naar zijn oudste zusje Halima. Storm wist dat zij is voor de Stam zou betekenen. 'We gaan de bergen in!' riepen katten uit de groep. 'Storm!' Storm schrok van de plotselinge stem achter hem. Hij keek om, en zag Femi. 'Hey, kun je-' begon ze, maar ze schrok van een akelige kreet. Een uil dook naar beneden, en pakte de kleine Femi. 'He...Help!' schreeuwde ze. 'Femi, nee!' schreeuwde Raina. Ze sprong omhoog, maar kon ze uil niet raken. In paniek keek Storm in het rond. Hij zag een wilg, die hing over een rivier. Zo snel als hij kon sprong hij op een tak, en naar de uil. Storm zette zijn kaken in de witte veren, en hing aan het beest. De uil krijste, en gooide Storm en Femi de rivier in. De rivier kleurde rood door Femi's bloed. Met krachtige slagen zwom hij door het water. Maar de stroming was te sterk. 'Dit zou ons naar de beek voor ons kamp leiden.' dacht hij. Storm sloot zijn ogen, klampte zich aan Femi vast. 'Storm....' klonk een mystrieuze stem. 'Denk.... Door een ongeluk is bewezen dat jij en Femi bij elkaar horen...' Een bliksemstraal trof hem, zo pijnlijk dat Storm verlamd was. 'Stam der Eeuwige Jacht? Waarom doen jullie dit mij?' snauwde hij. 'Storm!' Hij opende zijn ogen, en zag Merels pikzwarte vacht. 'Hoe... gaat het met Femi?' Merel schudde haar hoofd. 'Weet ik niet. Steenspreker wou alleen zijn met haar.' 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder mijn hol voor een vergadering!' riep Steenspreker, zomaar. 'Er zijn vele nieuwe katten aangekomen bij onze stam. We moeten hem hun nieuwe namen geven. Femi. Jij staat vanaf nu bekend als Eekhoorn in Eikenboom. Oftewel Eekhoorn.' Eekhoorn lag nog steeds in het bed van veren en andere zachte dingen. Storm keek haar aan. 'Ze heet Eekhoorn. miauwde hij.'' Hoofdstuk 4 Eekhoorn was al beter, en was bij haar moeder Raina, nu Lelie, in de kraamkamer. Haar zus Steen (Halima) was al een zalzijn. Nacht (Tolena) speelde met een veertje. 'Ik ga de kraamkamer uit.' miauwde Eekhoorn. Uil en Wilg, andere kittens van Stam, zaten in een hoekje van de kraamkamer te fluisteren. Toen wenkten ze Eekhoorn. Uil miauwde: 'Wij gaan naar buiten. Wil je ook mee?' vroegen ze. Eekhoorn knikte. 'Oke, we gaan door mijn Rotstunnel. Wilg duwde een kei opzij. Daar was een tunneltje waar alleen kittens doorheen passen. 'Nacht doet de tunnel weer dicht.' miauwde Eekhoorn. Nacht gebaarde dat er niemand behalve hen binnen was, en dat ze konden gaan. Wilg en Uil gingen als eerste de tunnel in, en daarna Eekhoorn. Buiten was er veel wind. Plons, een grotwacht en de mentor van Steen was de ingang van het kamp aan het bewaken. 'Kom mee naar de Grote Berg!' miauwde Uil. 'Het enige bos in ons territorium.' Eekhoorn rook iets vreemds in de verte. 'Laten we gaan kijken bij die geur!' riep Eekhoorn. Uil en Wilg keken elkaar geschrokken aan. 'Nee! In die richting is StormClan territorium. Daar wil je niet heen.' Eekhoorn jammerde zachtjes. 'Sommigen zeggen dat Steenspreker een van ons, als we Zalzijn zijn, een spion gaat worden!' miauwde Wilg. 'Dat wil ik!' riepen ze alledrie tegelijk, en begonnen te lachen. 'Wat doen jullie hier?!' hoorden ze toen een strenge stem. Het was de moeder van Uil en Wilg, genaamd Mos. 'We hebben de hele tijd naar jullie gezocht, en jullie zijn buiten?' snauwde ze. De drie kittens doken ineen. 'Kom mee, nu!' De kittens volgden de razende Kit-moeder. Plons was weg toen ze aankwamen. 'Het is een geheim dat jullie buiten waren, oke? Zeg het tegen niemand.' siste Mos. Toen huppelden de drie kittens ongezien het kamp binnen. 'Hier zijn we!' riep Eekhoorn zo hard als ze kon. Alle katten keken om. Lelie racete naar hen toe. "Oh, Eekhoorn! Dat moet je nooit meer doen, ons zo ongerust maken!' Hoofdstuk 5 De volgende dag werd Eekhoorn were wakker, en herrinerde dat die dag bijzonder was. 'Ik word een zalzijn!' riep ze blij. Lelie werd wakker door haar geschreeuw. 'Doe eens wat stiller, Eekhoorn. Je maakt Uil, Wilg en Nacht wakker.' Nacht rekte zich uit. 'Inderdaad... Maar we worden zalzijn! En ik word Prooijager en jij waarschijnlijk ook.' Eekhoorn keek sip naar de grond. 'Maar ik wil Grotwacht worden!' Arend kwam binnen, en schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, Steenspreker bepaalt wie wat wordt. Niet jij.' Eekhoorn gromde. 'Als ik geen grotwacht word, dan loop ik gewoon weg.' Lelie schudde haar hoofd. 'Echt niet! De Grotwachten zullen je tegenhouden.' Eekhoorn huilde. 'Maar ik-' 'Vergadering!' galmde het door de grot. Eekhoorn en Nacht trippelden naar Steenspreker's hol. 'We hebben vandaag twee nieuwe leerlingen zalzijnen. Eekhoorn, en Nacht. Nacht, jij krijgt Waterval als mentor. En je wordt dus een Prooijager. Eekhoorn. Voor jou maak ik ene uitzondering. Jouw mentor wordt Plons. Jij wordt dus een Grotwacht.' Eekhoorn juichde. 'Yay!' riep ze blij. 'Jij wordt ook onze nieuwe spion. Jij moet stiekem het territorium van de vijandige Clan binnensluipen.' Uil en Wilg keken jaloers toe vanuit de kraamkamer. 'Dat wil ik ook!' fluisterde Uil in zijn zusjes' oor. Het verhaal gaat verder op een andere pagina. (Appelvachts Fanfictions / Een Nieuw Thuis / Deel 2 )